Firsts
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: Neil only has one friend, and that's Rod, so naturally, things get confusing when the two start seeing eachother in a new light. (I'm horrible at summaries, but the story is good, I promise) WARNING THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, SO UNLESS YOU'RE INTO IT, DON'T READ IT, I WON'T SORT THROUGH FLAME Rated M for cursing, and adult themes, aka lemons later in the story
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't used to it, having someone talk to him so casually, like his red eyes weren't frightening, like his clothing didn't give off a bad vibe, like his personally wasn't complete shit, someone that talked to him like he was human, a regular guy, just like everyone else.

It was both pleasing, and honestly, a bit unnerving.

So he found himself, constantly studying the redhead as he spoke, watching his thin lips move, how his face slightly flushed when he was excited, how he always had that goofy looking grin just plastered on his go happy face.

"So that's pretty much why I like dogs more than cats."

Neil realized he'd done it again, zoned out while Rod just went on and on, just studying the slightly taller boy's face, scanning every inch of it for something. What exactly? A flaw, maybe a note, a punch line, a reason, his motive to even want to talk to an anti-social loner like himself. Yeah, that's what he was looking for.

"Which do you prefer?" Rod asked, already used to Neil's naturally quiet ways.

"Cats." Neil shrugged. "But I like dogs too."

"So pretty much all animals." Rod smiled, that bright smile that almost made Neil want to squint, to hide out in the shadows, to avoid being blinded.

Neil simply nodded his head.

"So, what do you think of Rachel?" Rod asked, trying to sound absentminded, though he was honestly interested in his silent friend's opinion on the farmer.

"She's annoying." Neil responded, not even having to think about it.

It was true, he wasn't really fond of the blonde girl with her cowboy hat. She took too long to pick out animals, and would bug him during business hours.

Not to mention she made a habit out of flirting with almost all the men in the village. Even Soseki, who was, like what? 30 years old?

"I don't know, I kinda like her…" Rod smiled, a slight blush tinting his slightly tanned cheeks. "I mean, she gave me chocolate in winter, so I was thinking of maybe giving her something the 14th."

"She gave chocolate to everyone." Neil said, leaning up against the wall, watching Rod as he sat himself on his black bed sheets, smoothing them out, as if nervous.

"Yeah, but, it felt special."

Neil rolled his eyes, growing tired of that little dance.

Rod always made a habit of talking about the farmer, though he'd never out right ask Neil about his opinion on her, that was a first.

Neil couldn't quite place it, but the way Rod spoke about her had him slightly on edge, making him despise the girl even more. He wanted nothing more than to just drop the subject.

"You know, she bought a horse from me the other day, now she just rides it around town." He grinned. "It's kinda cute."

Neil found himself zoning out again, studying Rod's lips once more, not hearing any of the babbler that was coming out of his mouth.

"-urned down Allen, so I was thinking of maybe asking her myself."

_Wait, what?_

"What do you think?"

"Think?" Neil asked, a little embarrassed that he was, once again, not listening.

He honestly had to work on that, if he wanted to keep his only friend.

"Allen was a bit upset yesterday, saying that Rachel actually turned him down, and said she was interested in more outgoing guys…" Rod said, swing his legs and smiling. "I thought, maybe if I give it a shot, I could date her."

Neil flinched.

"Why would you want to go out with her?" Neil asked, in a bit of a harsher tone than usual.

Rod noticed, but didn't bring it up, just raised one red eyebrow at him.

"Well, why not? She's cute, she's really sweet, and she's just…well…she's something else…"

"What if she turns you down?"

"I think she likes me."

"She likes everyone." Neil said, sounding extremely bitter.

Only one thing was on his mind.

If Rod started dating her, Neil would lose his best friend.

"That's not really…"

"She flirts with everyone. She even comes by every day to give me fodder, or flowers…"

Rod pressed his lips in a tight line, not even replying.

"You know Soseki asked her out, right? And she told him that she wanted a more well kept man. Before that it was Sanjay, and she said she wanted someone older." Neil spat out bitterly. "What's next? She tells you she wants someone anti-social? Is that her game? To get every guy here to like her?"  
Rod was a strange mix of shocked and angry. Shocked, because he wasn't used to hearing Neil mumble out so many words at once, and angered, well, for oblivious reasons.

He didn't reply, just watched Neil as he huffed, wondering exactly what had him so worked up.

"Well, I'm asking her anyways…" Rod replied, getting up, and walking out without so much as a goodbye, leaving Neil both extremely upset, and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Rod didn't speak to Neil for over a week, still not sure if he should even ask Rachel out, all he knew was he wasn't at all happy with his friend.

Sure, Neil wasn't exactly the most positive guy, but it wasn't like him to be so damn negative. He also kept trying to make Rachel out to be some sort of man-eater, which she wasn't!

Sure, she did get a lot of attention, but that wasn't her fault. She was beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and caring, and just everything that made a woman perfect in his eyes, as well as all the other men. In fact, Neil was the only single guy in town that wasn't interested in her. Rod was beginning to question if Neil even liked women in general, or if he was that damn anti-social that he couldn't be attracted to anyone.

_What's that called again?_

_Oh yeah, asexual._

Rod laid back against his bed, pinching a strand of his flaming hair between two pale fingers, twirling it around and around until it became almost tangled, before letting it fall back down against his forehead.

The more he thought about Neil, as in, actually thought about him, the more he questioned why he even talked to the blonde in the first place.

Then again, Rod was good with making friends with pretty much anyone.

He was a generally happy person, and pretty social.

When he first moved into town over a year ago, he met Neil, and noticed him almost instantly.

The guy defiantly gave off the 'fuck off' vibe, but Rod knew better than to listen to it. Honestly, any guy who liked animals as much as Neil did couldn't be a bad person, no matter how they dressed or acted.

Neil seemed to open up almost instantly, as if having someone pay attention to him was a huge deal, and he didn't really seem used to the interactions. People avoided him like the plaque, only talking to him when it came to buying from him, even then, it was iffy.

After spending so much time in the booth next to his, and every evening in his home, Rod got a pretty good understanding on Neil, though there were some things that still confused him, he probably knew Neil better than anyone else.

So why didn't he get why the guy seemed to hate Rachel so much?

It didn't make sense.

Rod wanted Neil to approve of Rachel, especially since he planned on asking her out.

Sure, Allen was his best friend, but Neil seemed like a closer friend than anyone else.

Rod wanted his blessing.

Rod shrugged his shoulders as he turned to his side.

His mind was made up, and even if it upset Neil in some weird way, it wouldn't change his decision.

He was asking Rachel out, end of story.

**Sorry it's so short, but the newer chapters should be longer :)**

**Make sure to review if you want this story to be continued =w=**


	3. Chapter 3

"She turned me down."

Neil just scoffed, he already knew she would, and he honestly didn't want to hear about it.

Rod made his way to Neil's bed, as he often did.

He threw himself at it, falling down against the mattress, practically collapsing, his body no longer holding any strength.

"She said…She wanted someone more unique…"

"Maybe Amir will try next…" Neil said bitterly, hating the look of total defeat on Rod's face.

It didn't suit him, at all.

Rod didn't reply, just stared at the ceiling, before turning his back towards his friend, not wanting him to see how his sky blue eyes were filling to the brim with tears.

_I'm not a crybaby… _He repeated to himself, over and over. He wasn't, no, not anymore. He refused to be. He'd changed, he really had. Even if he had to bite his tongue and clench his fists, he refused to shed a tear, though his heart had officially been torn in two.

Neil didn't know what to say. He'd never once had to comfort someone; he'd never had any real friends before Rod. All he knew was seeing Rod look so damn down had him itching under his skin. He wanted to crush Rachel.

Rod's shoulders shook lightly, and though he tried his damn hardest, he couldn't bite back the tears.

As his teeth pierced through the inside of his cheek, they started to stream, down his sun-tanned skin, following his jaw line, and dripping in little misery filled droplets onto Neil's bedcover.

Neil just watched him from his place against the wall, just staring, focusing on what words to say, but unable to force them out.

What was he supposed to do?

Without really knowing, Neil moved slowly, still trying to make up his mind as he went along.

Finally, he decided on gently placing his hand on Rod's trembling shoulder.

The redhead flinched, not expecting the sudden contact, especially not from Neil.

His thin hand felt both heavy, yet light.

It was comforting.

Rod gripped the bed sheets so hard his nails threatened to rip the fabric to shreds.

He really was a crybaby…

Neil shut his eyes and pressed his lips together, not really knowing where to go from there.

After a few minutes, he felt Rod's shoulder relax under his palm as he let out a shaky, broken sigh.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

Neil simply removed his hand to scratch his cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"I-I think I'm gonna go home now…" Rod said, sitting up, his back to the blonde, ashamed at the tear streaks running down his face.

"Alright…feel better…" Neil said, looking everywhere but at Rod.

"Again, sorry. I don't normally cry…" Rod lied as he gave a half smile, standing up slowly, though still turned away, Neil couldn't see it.

"It's fine…" Neil said, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. "It's alright to let it out, you know…"

Rod turned towards him sharply, causing Neil to meet his red-rimmed eyes.

"What?"

"What?" Neil echoed, confused.

"What did you just say?"

"Um…it's okay to cry…?" Neil asked more than repeated.

Without much thought, Rod hugged him, tightly.

Neil's body instantly tensed up from the sudden contact.

"Thanks." Rod whispered, his shoulders, once again, trembling with the urge to cry stinging his eyes.

If he were with Allen, he'd be mocked. He'd never once been told it was alright to just let out his overpowering emotions, so he always shoved them down, so much until they burst at the seems.

Neil didn't know how to react, his entire body tingling with Rod's arms around him, the smell of the redhead so deep in his lungs he almost became dizzy.

He just wasn't used to it, human contact, always being so damn socially awkward as a kid, it honestly was the first time other than his parents that he'd been hugged.

His heart was beating out of his chest.

Rod, noting how fucking tense Neil was holding himself, let the blonde go, stepping back and smiling endearingly.

The smile that suited him.

"Sorry about that! I feel much better now." Rod said honestly.

Neil sharply nodded his head, his entire face covered in a deep shade of embarrassment that matched the color of his eyes.

"See you later!" Rod called over his shoulder as he jogged out of the room.

Neil was at a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and what's worse is this chapter is kinda short, I'm sorry D:**

* * *

Rod was back to his usual cheery self the next day. Or, at least, he pretended to be. He had almost everyone fooled too, since word had got around of his rejection, everyone expected him to mope around like Soseki, Sanjay, and even Allen did. But nope, Rod whistled as he walked his usual walk down the Riverside path just outside the village.

Of course, Neil knew there was something off.

Rod was behaving very differently.

The way he held himself was a little too high, he whistled a little too loud, he moved a little too quickly.

Neil shook his head slightly, causing his blond locks to sweep over his red eyes as he rumbled through his carriage, setting up shop next to Rod's.

Rod hummed his usual tune as he brushed his pets with a forced happy smile that was close, but not close enough.

"Still upset?" Neil asked causally, setting up his chair behind the counter and sitting down, leaning back so he rocked on the back legs.

Rod stopped humming and smiled awkwardly at him. "That obvious? I thought I was doing a good job…"

Neil shrugged.

"No one else noticed." Rod continued, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. "I guess you just know me better."

The blonde couldn't help the blush that over powered his face, so he jerked his head in the other direction, trying to hide it.

"That's a good thing though." Rod added, grinning for real as he sat himself behind his own little counter.

_Please stop talking…_

"I like having a friend like you."

Neil blushed harder as he shut his eyes, a small frown on his lips, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"It's nice having someone I can talk to."

_Shut up…_

"I like you, Neil." Rod chuckled.

He was dying of embarrassment.

"You're probably my closest friend."

_Even when I don't respond, he goes on and on…_

"Thank you for that."

Neil let out a small sigh. "No problem…"

Rod grinned, completely clueless of Neil's inner torment.

No matter what Rod said, it always had Neil on edge.

Neil had no idea why, and it bothered the hell out of him.

As noon approached with no customers for either of them, Rod sighed.

"No luck today."

Neil nodded.

Rod rocked back and forth in his chair, unable to keep still for so long.

"Oh, hey! I packed some lunch today, you want some?"

Neil's stomach growled lightly and he nodded. "Sure."

Rod looked around his stand before chuckling lightly. "I left it at home, be right back!"

"Alright."

"Watch my animals for me!" Rod called as over his shoulder as his red chucks squeaked against the paved Plaza.

_Your home is ten minutes away on foot, what could possibly happen in that time?_

"Hi."

Neil jerked his head up to meet the sea blue eyes of the fair-haired farmer.

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**It's like been 50 years since I've updated but I'm sorry, I keep putting off writing because it's getting more difficult for no apparent reason, anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

"What do you want?" Neil asked, looking up at the girl through his blonde eyelashes, glaring more than usual.

She wore her casual dress, pushing the blue skirt down with her hands and playfully swinging on her heels, her neatly combed hair swaying back and forth, draping her blonde bangs into her perfectly lined, sea blue eyes. She parted her plump, glossed lips and tried her hardest to be as cute as possible.

"That's not very nice." She pouted. "What happened to 'welcome to Neil's animals'?"

"Welcome to Neil's animals." Neil rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

_Leave, leave before he comes back…_

"Hmm…" She rocked back and forth on her heels. "I don't really know."

"If you're just looking, feel free to leave. Otherwise, hurry up." Neil almost barked, leaning back against his chair and crossing his thin arms, if looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over by now.

"You're being grumpier than usual, what's wrong?" She asked, her tiny pale hands planting themselves on the counter, and she leaned in, blonde hair falling over one shoulder.  
"Nothing. I just don't feel like talking to you."

"What did I do?" She practically groaned, leaning in closer, too close for his comfort, causing the other blonde to lean back farther.

_What haven't you done?_

Neil didn't dare think out loud.

He knew it didn't make sense for him to be angry with her for turning Rod down, but honestly, she pretty much destroyed all of Rod's confidence, and what's worse? She destroyed the very smile Neil came to depend on to brighten his day.

Neil just shrugged in response.

"And to think I came all the way here to give you something." She faked a pout. "Here."

She placed a gallon of great quality yak milk on the stand.

"What, why?"

"Well, since you sold me the yak, I've been taking great care of her. I thought you'd be proud to know I managed to get her quality to the max." Rachel grinned, a smile so bright it could rival Rod's; of course, Rod's was more sincere.

"That's great. So why give it to me?"

"You don't want it?" She frowned. "But I milked it with you in mind."

_Just leave._

"Fine, I'll take it." Neil took the gallon and placed it on the floor near his stand.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What now?"

"Since you can't seem to take a hint, I'll just have to ask you right now."

"Ask me what?"

"Out." She said.

He looked at her confused.

But as Rachel dug through her side pouch, the redhead returned.

"Neil, I got it!" he called, running towards them.

Everything became clear.

"Wait, Rachel-" Neil started, but was cut off as she flashed a tiny commitment ring right as Rod approached.

The redhead froze and dropped everything he was holding; the tiny box lunches hit the floor and broke open, handmade food splattering all around his feet.

Neil stood up abruptly, grabbing the farmer's wrists and yanking her away from the booths, and away from Rod's crushed face.

* * *

"Jeez, Neil, where are you dragging me?" Rachel asked as they entered the forest area.

He tossed her wrist back to her angrily as they entered the mine.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"What?"

"How could you ask me out only a day after you reject Rod?"

Rachel sighed and sat herself on one of the many boulders in the tiny mine, crossing her long legs, and pulling lightly on her black tights.

"I was going to wait but everyone in town said he was doing just fine." She said. "Besides, I couldn't wait any longer. I like you, Neil."

Neil's entire face turned as red as his eyes.

She held out the ring again.

"E-Even if you show that to me, I'm not interested…" He shook his head. "Go find someone else."

Rachel's eye went wide as her whole world nearly shattered.

She was quiet for a minute, in a state of shock at the sudden rejection she just wasn't expecting.

Finally, she found words.

"B-But I visit you every day...! I even buy your fodder when I can grow my own!" She yelled out, her eyes stinging and helpless.

Neil looked at her, at first because of her sudden volume, but his eyes widened when he noticed tears in hers.

"W-wait, don't cry…"

"I went through all the trouble of buying the ring since you obviously weren't going to ask me!" She cried out, planting her hands firmly on either side of her lap, holding onto the boulder as if her voice would cause her to fall off.

"Rachel…"

"Do you know how many crops I had to grow before I could afford it?!" she interrupted.

Neil didn't say anything, just cringed at the sound of her screams echoing off the walls.

"I even rebuilt this entire town to impress you!" She rubbed her eyes, smearing mascara all over. "I bought so many cute outfits, and went off of what I thought you'd like the best! Whenever I wore something new I always watched your reactions to see if you liked it!"

Neil bit his lip slightly.

"I even wore makeup around you! Do you know how hard it is to work as a farmer and still try to look beautiful?!"

Neil felt a pang of guilt at how harsh he'd been, regretting not letting her down more gently.

"I know you probably think I'm some sort of man-eater but I'm not! I didn't mean to get Rod to like me! I was just trying to be friendly! It's not my fault that he took it the wrong way! It's not my fault any of them did! If they could fucking take a hint I wouldn't have had to hurt them!"

_I misjudged her…_

"I just thought of some bullshit excuse every time to get them off my back!" She cried. "I know it was wrong, but what else am I supposed to do?! Why is it that everyone else seems to want me but you don't?!"

He didn't reply, he didn't know how.

It was true, all the other men of the village loved her, he just never did. Sure, he didn't find her ugly, she really was pretty, but her cheery attitude annoyed him, her feminine smile didn't charm him, her curvy figure didn't attract him.

He just didn't like her at all.

"It's always been you! And only you! I've wanted no one else! I've been in love with you since you gave me my first cow over a year ago!"

"That was from Dunhill…"

"I know that! Alright?! I know! It's just…it's just…" She hunched forward slightly, her shoulders shaking. "What's wrong with me? Why do you hate me?"

"I-I don't hate you…It's just…I don't see you like that…" Neil stared at the floor of the mine, finding it suddenly interesting in his discomfort.

"Is there someone else?!"

"What?" He snapped his head up.

"Is there?!" Rachel asked, staring up at him with tear filled eyes. "Well?!"

Neil stepped back.

"What, no! I-I…I don't know…"

_Is there…?_

Rachel stood up abruptly, having heard enough, she ran out of the mine with streams running down her face.

Neil bit his lip.

_That didn't go the way I thought…_

* * *

Neil dragged his feet as he walked back to his stand, feeling lower than dirt.

By the time he got back, Rod was gone, and so was his stall.

Neil sighed, gathering his things and closing shop early.

He felt like utter shit, and such an asshole after that, so he decided to treat himself to a meal of something other than instant ramen.

As he ate his shrimp chili at the restaurant, the doors were opened, rather, slammed open as Rod b-lined right to him.

"Why would you do that?!" Rod yelled with a look of pure anger Neil had never seen before.

"What?" He asked, his red eyes a little wide at the tone and volume the redhead was using

"Why would you make Rachel cry?!"

Neil put down his fork and sighed, noticing everyone else in the restaurant was now staring at them.

Clement, Felicity, Allen, Iroha, Tina, Michelle and her audience, everyone, watching the scene unfold, like some sort of sick movie playing solely for their entertainment.

_He can't honestly plan on doing this, here, now?_

"I didn't mean to…"

"Why did you turn her down?!"

"Why does it matter?" Neil asked, getting up from the table and leaning against it so his back was turned to what felt like a million pairs of eyes. "I just don't like her." He finished.

"But the way you did it was fucking horrible!"

Everyone in the restaurant gasped, never having heard a single curse word out of the normally cheery redhead's mouth.

Neil shrugged.

"I'm not good with people."

"That's just a bullshit excuse and you it!" Rod stomped his foot, his blood boiling under his skin. "You ever wonder why everyone in town hates you, Neil?! It's because you're such an asshole! It's like you don't even want to fit in!"

"I don't…" Neil flinched, Rod's words cutting deeper than he thought possible.

"Even I'm getting sick of it, and I've never given up on a friend before in my life! But you know what?! I'm sick of you! I'm so tired of your fucking attitude!" With that, he stormed out, leaving the blonde, still with his back turned to everyone, and his red eyes stinging slightly, as if tears were threatening to form.

"My, my, what did you do to our Rod?" Allen asked, removing his glasses to clean them.

"Shut up, Allen." Neil said, hunching over and fishing in his pocket, throwing the money for the meal on the table.

Allen crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm just saying, I don't think I've ever seen Rod so upset! He must have a true soft stop for Rachel."

"I said shut up!" Neil clenched one fist as he slammed it down on the table, causing it to shake violently.

"Your bad habits must've worn off on him." Allen continued, not the slightest bit threatened by Neil's gesture, or the animal seller himself.

Neil's shoulders shook slightly, trembling as he bit his lip hard to keep from crying.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Leave him alone, Allen!" Tina yelled, stomping her foot as she turned her look of anger to softness as her eyes rested on Neil's back.

Iroha gingerly placed one hand on Neil's shoulder. "We don't hate you, Neil." She said as gently as possible.

Neil jerked away from her, and ran all the way home.

* * *

"Well, Rod, you put on quite the show." Allen slow clapped as he entered the other redhead's home, Rod laying face down on his mattress.

"Go away, Allen." Rod mumbled, not having the energy to deal with his annoying childhood friend.

Allen, of course, didn't listen, just waltzed right into Rod's room area and sat himself on the bed.

Rod rolled his eyes, burying his face deeper into his slightly wet pillow to hide his pink eyes, and his tear streaked cheeks.

"What had you so riled up?" Allen asked, flipping his bangs. "I never knew you cared so deeply about Rachel."

Rod blushed. "I don't…"

"Then why so upset?"

Rod bit his lip. "I don't even know…I just…I'm so mad."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That she asked him out."

"Of course not! I don't have feelings for Neil!" Rod sat up, yelling at Allen.

Allen was taken aback slightly, before regaining face. "I wasn't implying that you did. I meant jealous for Rachel."

"O-Oh…" Rod blushed, not understanding why he jumped to the other conclusion. "Well, I don't know…I just want her to be happy…"

"So you're angry that Neil turned her down?"

Rod froze.

"N-no…"

"Then why yell at him?"

Rod thought back, his anger got the better of him, but what was the source of it?

He made Rachel cry, sure, but that wasn't really it, was it?

No, it was about how he made her cry, what Rachel said he said to her.

_"He admitted he loved someone else!"_

Rod flinched.

That's what Rachel had told him.

That's when he went after Neil.

Was that why he was so upset?

Allen, sensing his friend was having an inner battle, got up to leave, more than happy to nudge Rod in the right direction, but not wanting to be there as the wheels began to turn in the young man's mind, he walked out of the home with a smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

**God I love Allen, getting shit done**

**Anyways, that's it for this update**

**Also, I'm still writing, but some ideas would be greatly appreciated =v= I won't use all suggestions, I just wanna make this a little less angsty**


End file.
